Cough Drops
by TwWereWolf
Summary: He had barely touched it, yet the mirror shattered into hundred of thousands of little glittering shards. Then, he abruptly started to fall. Rated for gore. Izaya-centric.


**This fic is based off of the fact that I have REALLY crack dreams when ever I eat a cough drop before going to bed, and some weird-ish fan art I drew.**

**WARNING: Weirdness, slight cussing and gore!**

**Have fun and prepare to be mind raped~!**

* * *

_Everything seemed hazed, distorted. Izaya looked around trying to see anything besides the black nothingness he was in. His eyes landed on an old looking mirror. It wasn't attached to a wall or strings. It was just there, flouting. He stepped forward, it seemed as though he was walking on air, no floor or earth for him to be bound to. He looked up to his reflection and was slightly startled at what he saw._

_ It was his face alright, but it's eyes were wide in horror and there was just empty white flesh where the mouth **should **have been. He reached out. He had barely touched it, yet the mirror shattered into hundred of thousands of little glittering shards. Then, he abruptly started to fall. It was as though he was falling for an eternity, but then as abruptly as it started, it stopped._

_ He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was no longer in that black void, but in a familiar underground doctor's apartment. He walked around, trying to find him. He heard something. Walking down a hallway, he stopped in front of the door from where the sounds were originating. The informant pressed his ear to the door._

_"Oh, Celty. My dear sweet Celty."_

_He raised an eyebrow. Did the dullahan finally say "Yes" or something? Curiosity peaked, he opened the door a little. _

_He was horrified. Absolutely horrified._

_Shinra was **eating **Celty's head. A gorymess of blood ran down the front of his shirt, but he seemed completely oblivious to it. He would simply just repeating the same thing over and over again like some sick twisted mantra as he would rip off more flesh with his teeth. The skin and muscle were mostly gone on her lower jaw and her eyes were nothing but black empty sockets._

_He ran. He didn't know when he started, but he as sure as hell wasn't going to stop now._

_He sprinted into a doorway, slamming it shut behind him. Panting, he slid down, relief flooded him. That is until he smelled the copper scent of blood. He slowly glanced over shoulder and it seemed as though his heart stopped._

_Bodies, dead bodies._

_They were everywhere, their blood on every wall. Some even splattered on the ceiling. Most were unidentifiable, but there were a few that he could plainly see. The high school trio, the expressionless actor, the dept collector, and right dead center of it all was a standing figure, an oh so familiar one. A one completely drenched in blood. The figure turned, smiling psychotically as Izaya's eyes met his own._

_"You see, Flea? You made me use violence. I don't like violence."_

_The blond stalked forward, psychotic grin still in place. Izaya bolted up, but when he tried to grasp the door nob, there was nothing but air. He stared in shock, the door was gone, all that was left was a wall. He searched his pockets for his flick blade in a panic as his soon to be murderer slowly crept forward. Nothing. He hastily looked around for a weapon. Anything! His gaze landed on a mirror. It worked once, why not again? He sprinted over and tapped it. Nothing happened. Then he noticed his "refection" doing something. He wasn't moving, was he? It started to write in blood. His brows furrowed. Then the message was clear._

**_WHY SO SERIOUS?_**

_Laughter rang out, maniacal and forced. It was coming from all directions. The corpses started to stand, all laughing, their shoulders shaking. Izaya punched the mirror, shards sticking intohis knuckles as it broke. Then, nothing, just black. He sighed, the dark void felt like Heaven compared to back there. He relaxed. That is, until he felt warm breath on the back of his neck._

_"I caught you, Flea."_

Izaya bolted out of bed, gasping and in a cold sweat. After calming his racing heart, he glared at the cause of his horrid nightmare.

"I'm never taking cough drops before bed again."

* * *

**THE END**

**I liked how his turned out. Not the best thing to write right before going to bed though.^^'**  
**BTW the scenes of which were inspired by my doodles were: The mirror scene as the mirrors breaking away, Shira eating Celty's head, the gory mess with Shizuo, and WHY SO SERIOUS.**


End file.
